Smallville Mets Sailor Moon until further notice
by Cassie Ruesch
Summary: The Inners turn on Serenity and so the Outers send her to her to the family she never knew she had
1. Chapter 1

"Is this the home of Jonathan and Martha Kent?" Sarah asked the person on the phone. "Yes, it is. Would like to talk to my mom or dad?" the voice asked. "Yes, if possible your father," Sarah told him. "It will be just a minute," the voice replied. "Ok," Sarah replied.  
  
Clark set the phone down and started out the door. "Clark who is it?" his mom asked. "Some lady who wants to talk to dad," Clark responded. "Your father's busy. I'll take it for him," Martha replied. "Ok," Clark said as he sat down at the table to finish his homework.  
  
"This is Martha Kent," Martha said as she answered the phone. "Mrs. Kent, is your husband home?" the lady asked. "He's busy right now, can I help you with something?" Martha asked. "Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent had an older brother that was put up for adoption in Japan," the lady started. "We know that, and we also know that he died about thirteen years ago," Martha told her. "Yes, that is true. But he has a daughter who is very much alive," the lady replied. "They never said anything about that," Martha replied. "They felt that they didn't need to seeing that she already adopted by another family. They government didn't want any type of law suit so they simply did tell you about her. And both of you never asked," the lady replied. "Why are you telling us now?" Martha asked. "Her adopted parents, were in a car cash and there is little hope that they'll pull through," they lady replied. "I'll go get Jonathan," replied Martha. "All right," the lady replied.  
  
Sarah sighed and said to herself, 'I wish I didn't have to lie, but I have no choice.' "Did you tell them?" a voice asked from behind her. "I told Martha Kent, but she went to get Jonathan," she told the person. "Don't tell them the truth, or you know what will happen," the voice warned. "I understand," Sarah replied. A few minutes after that a male voice came to the phone saying, "Hello."  
  
"Jonathan," Martha called as she walked up to him. "Yes, Martha?" he asked as he crawled out from underneath the tractor. "There is a phone call for you," Martha replied. "I can't talk now," he told her. "It's from Japan. It's about your brother," Martha replied. He looked at her with shock written all over his face. "He died thirteen years ago," he reminded her. "There was something they forgot to tell us," Martha replied. They both turned and then walked into the house. As soon as Jonathan got into the house he picked up the phone.  
  
Martha walked into the house a few seconds after Jonathan. "Mom what's going on?" Clark asked. "We'll talk about it when you're father gets off the phone," Martha replied.  
  
"What is your name?" Jonathan asked. He listened to what was being said "I need to discuss it with my family call back in an hour," Jonathan replied as he hung up the phone. He sat down in front of Clark, and Martha was sitting next to Clark.  
  
"What is going on?" Clark asked. "Clark, there is something that we never told you," Jonathan began. "What?" Clark asked. "You had an uncle. We finally located him a month after we adopted you, but we found that he and his wife died a few days after we found you," Jonathan replied. "Whose brother was he?" Clark asked. "He was your father's half brother," Martha told him. Clark nodded, and then asked, "But what does that have to do with the phone call you just got?" "They just informed us that he had a daughter at the time who was three years old," Jonathan paused. "They asked if we would take her in," Jonathan replied out loud. "Why didn't they tell you before?" Clark asked. "They said that she had been adopted already, and they didn't want to start any type of law suits," Jonathan replied. "Why did they call and ask you to take her in now?" Clark asked. "The family that adopted her, have been in a car accident and they don't think that any of them will pull through," Jonathan told her.  
  
"I say that we take her in," Clark said. "Clark, if we do that then you won't be able to use your powers as much," Martha replied. "I don't care, I'd do anything to have a sister or a brother," Clark replied. "Martha?" Jonathan asked. "It would be nice to have another girl around the house," Martha replied. "All right, we'll give it a chance," Jonathan replied.  
  
"Clark, we'll need to start adding another room on to the house tomorrow so I need you to come home right after school is over for the next week," Jonathan replied. "Ok, I'll be here," Clark told him. "I'll go into town and start buying room furniture, with the money that we have saved," Martha replied.  
  
A few minutes after they had finished talking the phone rang. Jonathan picked it up and said, "Hello? Yes.we will take her in." After the arrangements were made Jonathan hung up the phone and said, "Her name is Serenity Kent. And she'll be arriving in on Wednesday of the week after this week."  
  
Alex walked into the mansion followed by Serenity. "Are you sure we have to do it this way?" Serenity asked. "Yes, there is no other way. It's the only way for us to protect you from the inners. Is to erase everyone's memory of you and send you to your uncle's house," replied Alex. "If you stick to the story that we've told them then no one will ever find out," Alex told her. "What if they remember?" Serenity asked. "We'll be here to watch them," replied Alex. "Pluto will come for you if you are in any sort of danger and take you and the Kents to somewhere safe," replied Alex. Serenity nodded and asked, "When do I leave?" "Wednesday night," Alex replied. "Am I to stay here until then?" Serenity asked. "Yes. But you are still going to be going to school," Alex paused. "Until two days before you leave, we'll UN-enroll you from school, and start easing there memories and records of you ever being there," Alex told her. "I understand," Serenity replied. "Until then you are not to leave this house unless one of us is with you understood?" Alex replied. "I understand," Serenity replied.  
  
The next day  
  
Clark walked out of his first period and met up with his friends. "Hey, Clark can you help me with the Torch today after school?" asked Clowly. "No I can't my dad needs my help after school all this week," Clark replied. "Doing what?" Clowly asked. "Well were adding on to the house," Clark replied. "What are you adding?" Pete asked as he walked up to the group. "We're adding a bedroom," Clark replied. "Why?" asked Clowly. "Now that's a surprise for another day," Clark replied. "Come on we need to get to gym class," Pete replied as he and Clark left walked off towards the gym.  
  
"Hey Clowly," called Lana. "Oh hey Lana," Clowly replied. "Want to walk to second with me?" Lana asked. "Sure," Clowly replied. "Are you doing anything after school today?" Lana asked. "I'm going to work on the Torch," Clowly replied. "Is Clark going to help you?" Lana asked. "No, he said that his father needs his help at home for the next week," Clowly replied. "Do you need help?" Lana asked. "Yeah, but I think I can manage," Clowly asked. Then it dawned in Clowly. "Hey, Lana," Clowly began. "Yeah?" she answered. "Would you like to help me for the rest of the week and sort of fill in for Clark?" Clowly asked. "Are you sure you want me to help?" Lana asked. "Yes, I'm sure. I guess we could think of this as a girl's bonding week," Clowly replied. "Ok, I'll see you after school," Lana said as she walked into her second period class.  
  
Clark started to walk home after school when he ran into Lex. "Hey, Lex," Clark said. "Hey, Clark, so are where you headed?" Lex asked. "I got to get home, I missed the bus," Clark replied. "I can give you a ride if you want," Lex offered. "You driving?" Clark asked. "Point taken. I have the limo today," Lex replied. "Alright then let's go," Clark replied as they got in to the limo.  
  
"Why are you going home so early?" asked Lex. "Well my dad needs some help doing something," Clark replied. "What?" Lex asked. "We're building another room on to the house and we only have a week and a half to get it finished," Clark replied. "I can get someone to build it for you," Lex offered. "Well you know my dad," Clark replied. "I do all to well," Lex replied. Clark smiled and suppressed a laugh. "Can I ask why you're adding onto the house?" Lex asked. "If I told you, it wouldn't be fair to the others now would it?" Clark asked. "Well I did give you a ride," Lex replied. "I could've walked," Clark replied. "Good one," Lex replied. "Well are you going to tell me or not?" Lex replied. "Only if you don't tell anyone else," Clark replied. "I won't tell anyone else, I promise," replied Lex. "Well I just found out that I have a cousin, and she's coming to live with us," Clark replied. "She?" Lex replied. "Yes, and she's the same age as I am," Clark replied. "She's your real cousin?" Lex asked. "No, my dad's brother's daughter," replied Clark. "I didn't know that he had a brother," replied Lex. "Neither, did I," Clark replied. "I know what you're going to ask, don't it a long story and we don't have time right now," Clark replied as the car came to a stop. "Thanks for the ride Lex," Clark replied as he climbed out of the car.  
  
As Clark walked in to the house he saw that his mother was on the phone and his father was sitting at the table. His father motioned for him to sit down. "Who is on the phone?" Clark asked. "The people who Serenity is staying with until she leaves for the airport next week, and they said that they are going to send her bed and other stuff over the next week so we don't have to go out and buy her new things," replied Jonathan. "They must be rich," Clark replied. "I would think so. It's Haurka Tenou the famous race car driver," Jonathan replied. "She knows him?" Clark replied. "Oh, and let's not forget Michiru Keniuo the violinists, and the famous fashion designer Setsuna Meiuo," Jonathan replied. "How did she come to know them?" Clark asked. "I'm not really sure, but we can ask her when she arrives. You ready to get working on the room?" Jonathan asked. "Yep, let's get to it," Clark replied.  
  
"Wait, Clark, Serenity would like to talk to you," Martha replied as she hanged him the phone. "Hello?" Clark asked. "Hi is this Clark?" a female voice asked. "Yeah," Clark replied. "I'm Serenity," she replied. "I though I would talk to you for a few minutes, before I go to bed," Serenity replied. "What's it like in America?" she asked. Clark chuckled and replied, "Well it's fun, I like being on the farm," Clark replied. "It's a farm?" Serenity asked. "Yes," Clark replied. "I get to live on a farm?" she asked. "Yes," Clark replied. Serenity giggled and said, "Clark.when I get there can you show me around?" she asked. "I already planned on it," Clark replied. "Great! Thanks! Um.Clark?" Serenity began. "Yeah?" he answered. "When is your birthday?" Serenity asked. "January 2," Clark replied. "When is yours?" Clark asked. "It's June 30th," she replied. There was a pause and then Serenity said, "Clark I have to go, but I'll call again and we can talk more then, bye." "Bye," he said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Dad?" Clark asked. "Yes, son?" Jonathan replied. "Do you know anything about your brother and their wife?" Clark asked. "Well all we actually know is that ten years after being married, they died. I really don't know how they died I was never told and I didn't really ask," Jonathan replied. "Are you going to ask Serenity if she remembers when she arrives?" Clark asked. "I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it, you also have to take in consideration that she was only three years old at the time," Jonathan replied. "Ok," Clark replied. "Why did you ask?" Jonathan replied. "I don't know.it's just that something about it doesn't make since," Clark replied. "How does it not make since?" Jonathan replied. "I'm not sure.it just doesn't make since," Clark replied. And the rest of the time that they were building the room, was silent. Martha called them to dinner around 6:30 pm as the sun was going down.  
  
Serenity walked silently with her head down, to her first period class. As she walked she heard all of the other kids snickering at her as she walked by. 'Only if they new the real truth, then we'd see who would be doing the snickering,' she thought bitterly to her self. The rest of the day was the same and at lunch it was even worse. Serenity at lunch in a tree at the other end of school to get away from them, 'Just wait till after school when Haruka pulls up in her car and picks me up today,' she thought to her self. 'Then they'll stop all this talking and snickering.well I hope so anyway.I really shouldn't let this get to me. The inners started that rumor and I'll deal with it,' she thought to herself.  
  
Ami set up a meeting place to met Rei, Mina and Darien at lunch to discuss how to get ride of Serenity and decide who would be queen her or Mina, or Rei. {She didn't know that it was that Serenity was up in that very tree that they had decided to met at.}  
  
Serenity's eyes widened when Ami appeared under the tree, then after a few minutes Rei appeared accompanied by Mina. 'Where's Lita?' Serenity thought to her self. A few minutes later Darien made his arrival known.  
  
"Now that everyone's here I think we need to get to the topic at hand," Rei started. "I agree," replied Ami. "First order, we need to come up with a plan to get ride of Lita and make it look like an accident so Serenity won't know that we killed her because she wouldn't join us," Mina replied. "Second order, How to get to Serenity without being detected by the outers," replied Darien. "Third order we decide who takes Serenity's place as Queen," Ami. "We only have enough time for the first order if even," replied Rei. "We should get her to get to the lake with us at night, and dispose of her there," Darien purposed. "It won't work," replied Mina. "Why is that?" Darien asked. "She won't come near us," Ami replied. "I'll work on that problem while I'm at school and work but right now all of you need to get to class," Darien replied. "We'll meet again after school at the temple," Rei replied. "Let's make it my place," Darien replied. All of the girls nodded and left.  
  
'Lita's never been a part of this? How come I never sensed that?' Serenity asked herself. 'I have to talk to the outers right away,' Serenity told herself as she jumped out of the tree after the others had left.  
  
As soon as Serenity got into the school she ran toward the pay phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" a voiced answered. "Hotaru? Is Setsuna there? I really need to talk to her!" Serenity whispered into the phone. "She's right here," she replied. "Yes, princess?" Setsuna replied as she picked up the phone. "Lita was never apart of it.they are planning to kill her she needs to come with me," Serenity whispered over the phone. "Haruka will be there 20 minutes early she'll pull you and Lita out of class earlier and explain everything to her. I'll see you when you return," Setsuna replied as she hung up the phone.  
  
Lita was walking by the phones when she heard someone on the phone whispering her name. Lita waited for the girl to turn around to confront her. After the girl turned around she saw Lita and froze. When Lita saw who it was she froze to. "Who were you talking to?" Lita asked. "Setsuna," the girl replied. "Why? Going to have me killed?" Lita replied coldly. "No I could ne---how could you think I would ever do that to you? Or let alone anyone else?" Serenity replied. "Then what where you talking about me for?" Lita replied. "I don't have time to explain right now, but Haruka is going to be picking us up today then everything will be explained I promise," Serenity replied. "How do I know I can trust you?" Lita asked. "You don't," Serenity replied as she walked away. Lita stood there staring after Serenity for a few seconds before she remembered that she needed to get to class.  
  
Lita sat in her last class thinking about what Serenity had said and where she was going to met her and Haruka. "Lita," the teacher called. Lita then turned her head toward the teacher. "Yeah?" she answered. "You're leaving for the day. You're guardian in here to pick you up," the teacher replied. She nodded and packed her things and followed the student aide back up to the front office.  
  
Serenity waited for Lita to arrive as she was standing next to Haruka. "She'll come, kitten clam down," Haruka whispered to her. "I know I just wish I had enough time to tell her that you would call her out of class," Serenity whispered back. Haruka nodded. Just after they had finished there words to each other the other aide returned with Lita at his heels. "Come, let's go," Haruka replied as she led them out of the school and into her car.  
  
"Lita, once we get to the mansion, we will explain everything to you," Haruka told her after they had gotten in and started on their way to the mansion. Lita nodded her head in reply.  
  
Haruka pulled up to Lita's apartment and parked and said, "Lita we need to pack you a few things. The other's are already here packing up your apartment," Haruka replied as she got out of the car. "What? Why?" Lita asked. "Lita, everything is going to be ok, please don't ask questions till we get back to the mansion, everything will be explained to you there," Serenity pleaded with her. Lita nodded in reply. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own Smallville or Sailor Moon.  
  
If you want long chapters...it will take longer.  
  
If you want short chapters it won't take long.  
  
Let me know which you prefer.  
  
S.P. Recap: Haruka pulled up to Lita's apartment and parked and said, "Lita we need to pack you a few things. The other's are already here packing up your apartment," Haruka replied as she got out of the car. "What? Why?" Lita asked. "Lita, everything is going to be ok, please don't ask questions till we get back to the mansion, everything will be explained to you there," Serenity pleaded with her. Lita nodded in reply.  
  
Starting of this time:  
  
When they got up to Lita's apartment they found that the other had almost been completely packed up. (Even all they plants). Setsuna told Lita her to go pack her cloths, and told Serenity to help her why they finished with the rest of the apartment.  
  
"Serenity, what is going on?" Lita asked. Serenity looked at her then turned her gaze to what she was doing before. "I'm sorry; Lita but I can't tell you. We can't talk about it away from the mansion I'm sorry," Serenity told her.  
  
After three hours of packing and folding cloths they were finally done. They packed every thing into there sub-space pockets and piled into the cars and departed from her apartment and drove to the mansion.  
  
When they all arrived at the mansion they stored all of Lita's stuff in one of the storage units behind the house and then Hotaru led Lita to the room she would be staying in until further notice.  
  
When Lita came downstairs after unpacking some of her cloths and she found just about everyone in the living room waiting for her. "Where Serenity?" Lita asked. "She's in the kitchen she'll be out in a few minutes. She doesn't need to be here for us to fill you in on what is going on," Haruka replied. "We knew the others would turn on her, but we weren't sure if you were going to or not. So we made her hide the real her because if they knew how powerful she really is.that would prove to be disastrous for the entire universe," Setsuna replied. "But what does that have to do with me being here right now?" Lita asked. "Serenity asked for you to be nothing more," Haruka replied w/harshness in her voice. "Haruka," Michru scolded. Haruka sent her a look saying 'I-Still-don't-trust-her-look.' Michru shook her head and said, "It is not for us to judge. If the princess trusts her then we shall also." Everyone else nodded. "But I still don't get why I'm here with all of you," Lita replied. "The princess asked that you go with her because she overheard the inners at there meeting at lunch today and heard the truth.that you refused to join them. Thus meaning the both of you need to get out of Tokyo and quick," replied Setsuna. "But where are we suppose to go? There is no where for us to go!" Lita yelled. "Serenity has relatives in America, as do you," Setsuna replied. "I don't.if I had then I would've been sent to them right after my parents died," Lita replied. "Your uncle hide that he had a sister, because she ran way to get married to you're father when she turned 18," Setsuna replied. "Then why do I have to go spend time with him if he doesn't want me?" Lita asked.  
  
"You won't be staying with your uncle," came a new voice from behind them. Lita turned around to see who the voice belonged to because she didn't recognize it. She was shocked at who she saw. There standing in the doorway was a woman who stood 5'4'', with long silver hair in two buns w/streams of hair coming down from the buns that reached past the floor. The woman also had silver colored eyes. She was holding a try of warm cookies.  
  
"Serenity?" Lita asked w/shock written all over her face. "Yes, Lita it's me," Serenity replied. "When did you're hair and eyes turn silver?" Lita asked. "After we defeated Beryl, I never lost my memories. Luna only thought I had," Serenity replied. Lita nodded her head in understanding. "Did you make those?" Lita asked. Serenity nodded as Lita took one of the plate. (After she noticed that everyone else was eating them). After Lita took a bite of the cookie she couldn't believe it they were just as good as hers if not better. "What did you mean when you said that I wouldn't be staying with my uncle?" Lita asked her. "Well, you're uncle had a son. That's where you'll be staying, mainly because it's just down the road from where I'm going to be," Serenity replied.  
  
"Um.Serenity?" Lita asked. "Yeah?" Serenity replied. "Are you going to have you're silver hair and eyes?" Lita asked. "No, I'm going to be going back to golden blond and blue eyes," Serenity replied. "Unless something comes up and I have to do something then I'll turn into what you see now," Serenity added. "So when do we leave?" Lita asked. "Serenity leaves on Wednesday, I've been trying to get a hold of Mr. Lex Luther, but he never seems to want to return me calls," Setsuna replied. Right after she finished talking the phone rang. "I'll get it," replied Hotaru.  
  
"Hello...hold on, I'll get her for you," Hotaru replied. "Setsuna- mama, the phone is for you," Hotaru replied. "I'll take it in the study," she replied as she got up and left. "Hotaru, who is it?" Serenity asked. Hotaru smiled and replied, "Why of course our own Mr. Lex Luther."  
  
"Lex," Clark replied as he walked into the room. "What is it Clark?" Lex asked. "I was wondering if on Wednesday we could use one of your cars to go pick up my cousin," Clark asked. "Sure," he replied. Just then someone came into the room. "Sir, she called again she said it was very important," the man said. "My she is persistent isn't she?" Lex asked. "Who?" Clark asked. "Setsuna Meiuo, she's called me from Japan at least two times a day in the past week," Lex replied. "What could it hurt to give her a call?" Clark replied. "She's a fashion designer Clark, it would hurt my wallet," Lex replied. "Some how I get the feeling that it's not about her career Lex and even if was then you're wallet won't get hurt all that much," replied Clark. "You got me again Clark. Alan, get my the her number and I'll call her now," Lex told the man who was still standing in the room. He nodded and left the room. "Well I'll leave you to your phone call," Clark said. "Alright talk to you later," Lex replied as Clark left.  
  
"Hello?" came a small voice from the other end. "Is there a Setsuna Meiuo, there?" Lex asked. "Hold on, I'll get her for you," the small voice replied one again. After a few minutes of silence. "Mr. Luther, I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me," a mature female voice replied over the phone. "I was, but then I was talked into calling you back," Lex replied. "Now what is it that you wanted Ms. Meiuo?" Lex asked. "I have some information that you have been looking for," she replied. "And what's that?" he asked. "I know what happened to your one and only aunt," Setsuna replied. "How much do you want?" Lex asked. "Oh no, Mr. Luther, unlike a lot of people I do not want money," Setsuna replied. "Then what do you want?" Lex asked. "You'll know once we've finished talking," Setsuna replied. "Well.?" Lex replied. "I'm sorry to report, that you'll never get to see her, she died in an airplane crash ten years ago," Setsuna replied. "You could've mailed that to me," Lex replied. "But there is so much more, Mr. Luther, I didn't think you wanted the next part only in writing," Setsuna replied. "What's that?" he asked. "She had a daughter that was age seven at the time," Setsuna told him. "So I have a seventeen year old cousin I never knew about?" Lex replied. "I'm afraid so.and there is something I must ask of you," Setsuna replied. "What's that?" Lex asked. "Let her come live with you until she's able to get a place of her own," Setsuna asked. Lex sighed somehow he knew this wasn't going to end up very well, but he wanted to meet her so why not?  
  
"I'll arrange everything. She'll be leaving Wednesday," Lex told Setsuna. "Thank you, Mr. Luther. I know that this is going to be a little a hard at first. She's very stubborn and often gets her way," Setsuna told him. "She sounds like she'll fit right in," Lex replied. Then he hung up the phone. "This is going to be interesting," Lex said out loud as he called for the Butler and a maid to come into the office. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Smallville or Sailor Moon..nor do I really want to.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's not to long. Didn't have a lot of time...like 15 minutes to write.five minutes to upload. Same as before if I don't get reviews I'm not going to finish. Thanks.  
  
Sydney Parker  
  
Recap:  
  
"I'll arrange everything. She'll be leaving Wednesday," Lex told Setsuna. "Thank you, Mr. Luther. I know that this is going to be a little a hard at first. She's very stubborn and often gets her way," Setsuna told him. "She sounds like she'll fit right in," Lex replied. Then he hung up the phone. "This is going to be interesting," Lex said out loud as he called for the Butler and a maid to come into the office.  
  
This time:  
  
Later that afternoon Clark and his mom had just finished painting the new bedroom, when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it," Clark replied as he ran from the room only to find a deliveryman and Lex Luther. Clark came out. "Hey Lex what's going on?" Clark asked. "Well I was walking up to your house, and then this delivery guy showed up asking me to sign something I was only trying to tell him I didn't live here," Lex replied. "Sorry, sir. Do you live here?" the man asked Clark. "Yes, what is it?" Clark asked. "A bunch of stuff, I'm not sure but I was told someone needs to sign," the man replied. "Alright I'll sign for it," Clark replied as he signed for it. "Where do you want it?" the man asked. "Just put it right here I'll take care of it later.I mean my dad and I will take care of it," Clark replied. As he looked at the man and Lex Luther.  
  
"So, Lex what brings you here?" Clark asked. "I can't just visit a friend?" Lex asked. "Yes, but you always come here for a reason," Clark replied. "Alright you got me there. I came to tell you that we'll just take the limo to the airport this Wednesday," Lex replied. "Ok.but I don't think my cousin will.wait what do you mean we?" Clark asked. "Well it seems I have a cousin I didn't know about either and she's coming in with, your cousin. I made sure they'd be together," Lex replied. "That was nice.you have a cousin too? What's their name?" Clark asked. "Lita, I'm not sure on the last name," Lex replied. {AN: if anyone can get me Lita's last name I would owe you one. Thanks!}.  
  
"Clark, how did you know that it wasn't going to be about fashion?" Lex asked. "I didn't I just took a guess," Clark replied. "Well it was a very good guess. Care to tell me why you guessed that?" Lex asked. "Well, my cousin Serenity is staying with her and a couple of other people why everything is getting ready for her to come," replied Clark. "So you're cousin and mine may already know each other," Lex replied. "Why does that not surprise me?" Lex asked. "I don't know.not much surprises you anymore Lex," replied Clark. "Clark, come on, there are things that still surprise me," Lex replied. "Ok name one," Clark replied. "You," replied Lex.  
  
"Clark! Time for dinner!" Martha yelled. "I'll call ya later about the details," Lex said before he walked to his car. "Bye Lex!" Clark yelled as Lex drove away. "So what took you so long?" Martha asked as Clark walked back into the house. "Well two things actually," Clark began. "First a deliveryman delivered some boxes most likely Serenity's stuff. And Lex also showed up," replied Clark. "Oh, well what did Lex have to say?" Martha asked. "Well he said that he found out that he also had a long lost cousin and she's coming to stay with him for awhile," replied Clark. "Really from where?" Martha asked. "Same place as Serenity. Lex made it to where they are flying together and will arrive at the same time," Clark replied. "That was nice of him," Martha replied. "Something is going on over there," Clark replied. "Why do you say that?" Martha asked. "Just a feeling," Clark replied.  
  
"Martha," Jonathan called as he came into the house. "We're up in here," Martha called. "Is that Serenity's stuff out there in the front yard?" Jonathan asked. "Yeah, I was going to move it after dinner," Clark replied. "Wait till it gets dark.I think someone is watching the house," Jonathan replied. "What?" replied Martha. "Someone was following me all day today.and I think someone followed Clark around and someone stayed her and watched Martha all day long," Jonathan replied. "Alright, I'll be careful," Clark replied. For the rest of dinner was quite.  
  
After dinner Clark went out to the barn to look at the stars. When he arrived he saw a small girl sitting down. "Can I help you?" Clark asked her. The girl turned to him and smiled, "I'm know as Sailor Saturn," she paused. "And I've been watching you all day and I've come to ask you to do something for myself that I can no longer do, but from afar," she told him. "And what is that?" Clark asked. "To protect someone I love very much," she told him. Clark looked at her confused. "Your cousin Serenity is very much in danger. If they find out where she has gone to who knows what they will do to her or the people hiding her," Hotaru replied. "What are you talking about?" Clark asked.  
  
Just then Hotaru's eyes clouded over and her voice turned to one of ice. "Danger will fall upon the prince and the princess if they continue to deny who they truly are." "Who are you talking about?" Clark asked. "You will know soon enough," the girl replied as she turned and jumped out the window.  
  
"Clark!" Martha ran into the barn looking for him. "Yeah mom?" Clark asked. "Serenity was attacked earlier today. She is being brought to the Smallville hospital. She's going to arrive in a couple of hours," Martha told him. "How did you find out?" Clark asked. "Haruka, called and told us," Martha replied. "Why is she being moved here?" Clark asked. "I don't know, she didn't tell us that part," Martha replied. "But I want to be there when she arrives, so let's get her room ready then we'll go," replied Martha as she and Clark left the barn. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own SM or SV ok! Thanks. Oh no reviews=no more chapters!  
  
Thanks a bunch for the reviews and everyone that gave me Lita's last name thanks again!  
  
-Sydney Parker  
  
"Clark!" Martha ran into the barn looking for him. "Yeah mom?" Clark asked. "Serenity was attacked earlier today. She is being brought to the Smallville hospital. She's going to arrive in a couple of hours," Martha told him. "How did you find out?" Clark asked. "Haruka, called and told us," Martha replied. "Why is she being moved here?" Clark asked. "I don't know, she didn't tell us that part," Martha replied. "But I want to be there when she arrives, so let's get her room ready then we'll go," replied Martha as she and Clark left the barn.  
  
Serenity and Lita were walking in the gardens in the back of the mansion. "Sere, is why did you keep this a secret from us?" Lita asked. "I was going to but when Luna found out she told me not to, because she didn't know if the inners were trust worthy or not," Serenity replied. "She knew that they couldn't be trusted then?" Lita asked. "Yes, she really didn't want to awaken you, but she didn't have a choice at the time," Serenity replied. "She didn't trust me?" Lita asked. "She didn't know who too trust.Lita there is something that you should know.." Serenity replied. "What's that?" Lita asked. "You were once part of the outers but the inners thought it to be unfair that there were five of the outers and only three inners," Serenity told her in almost a whisper.  
  
Serenity then looked around and grabbed Lita's hand and said, "We'll talk about it later but right now we need to get back into the house ASAP." "Wh- " Lita started but was cut of by a cold menacing voice. "Well, well, well.what have we hear? The princess has gone out with her guards?" the voice asked. (Before they went out Serenity's hair went back to blond and her eyes went back to blue).  
  
"How did you get in here?" Serenity yelled. "Mercury did a scan and found a weakness in the spell," the voice replied. "Curse you, Mars. I knew you could never be fully trusted.you or the others," Serenity replied coolly. "What do you know about trust?" Mars yelled. "I know more about it then you will ever know," Serenity replied back. "How dare you talk to me like THAT!" Mars yelled. "MARS FIRE BIRD STRIKE!" Mars yelled as her attack flew towards Serenity and Lita. They both the dodged the attack easily. "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Lita called out as she was engulfed in a green light.  
  
'Hotaru! We're being attacked in the gardens! We need your help.tell the others,' Serenity sent to Hotaru. 'We're on our way. Be careful princess,' Hotaru sent back. 'Lita, help is on the way,' Serenity sent to Lita. Lita looked at her and nodded then looked back at the enemy or should I say the other sailor scouts.  
  
"Are you going to surrender your crystal yet Moon now that you know that we are stronger then you?" Venus asked in a mocking voice. "I would never surrender my crystal to someone like you! You betray those who you sore to protect and keep safe.I wonder how long it will take before you turn on them," Serenity replied. Venus glared at Serenity and replied, "Who the hell are you? You act nothing like the weak ass princess." Serenity smirked and replied, "I'm surprised none of you have remembered everything from the moon kingdom cause if you had then you understand.but since you don't I'm not going to waste any more of my time with people as pathetic as you four."  
  
"How dare you talk to her like that! You should give her you're oath to protect her!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. "And do what betray her like she did me? I would never sink to *her* level," Serenity replied. Tuxedo Mask's face went red from anger and he started to attack. "SILENCE WALL!!!" a voice yelled from the side of them. His attack bounced off of a hidden barrier and flew back towards him and Venus. Tuxedo Mask tackled Venus to the ground just as the attack flew over them.  
  
"The outers are here Venus what now retreat or fight?" Mars asked. "Fight! I want the b**** dead now! And I mean now! Both of them!" Venus yelled. "The princess to well protected.but Jupiter is out in the open." Mercury reported. "All we can do is to get one.I'm going to take the shot. MARS FIRE BIRD STRIKE!!" Mars yelled as she sent her attack at Jupiter who wasn't paying attention to what was going on at the time.  
  
Serenity saw Mars throw the attack at Jupiter who was watching Venus and Tuxedo mask going at in the middle of the battle. "Jupiter! WATCH OUT!" Serenity yelled as she pushed her out of the way of the attack and taking on the attack herself.  
  
'How can they be doing that in the middle of a battle field instead of a bedroom?' Lita thought to her self. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Serenity calling out something. "Jupiter! WATCH OUT!" Serenity yelled. Jupiter watch helplessly as Serenity pushed her to the ground and took the attack that was meant for her. "I won't let you get away with this!" Jupiter yelled as she began to power up. Lighting and thunder where coming from all around her. "I will not be as forgiving as I would have! You will be punished for what you have done! JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" Jupiter yelled as she let out her newest attack on Mars and Mercury.  
  
'Jupiter is growing stronger.but she still isn't strong enough to take them on alone,' Serenity sent to Saturn. 'You both will be training w/Pluto one day a week, maybe more now.' Saturn sent back to her. 'Uranus is going to be furious with Lita, make sure she doesn't kill her or do any harm.goodnight,' Serenity sent to Saturn right before she let the darkness claim her.  
  
Mars grabbed Mercury and said, "We got to get outta here! Get the two love birds and let's go!" "Right," Mercury replied as she yanked an almost naked Tuxedo mask off an almost naked Venus. And then they disappeared over a wall. (W/the thunder dragon chasing them down the street).  
  
"What the hell where you thinking LITA!!" Uranus yelled to the already sobbing girl. "I don't.I don't know," Lita got out. "Uranus, leave her alone can't you see she is in enough pain, but right now we need to get the princess to a hospital," Saturn replied. "Plus Serenity made me promise not to let you hurt her in anyway," she added.  
  
Michiru detransformed as he entered into the house and called an ambulance for Serenity. When Serenity was admitted into the hospital she was put into ICU until she was able to be stabilized. "What are we going to do now? They are going to be able to get her easy while she is here in the hospital," Michiru replied. "We could send her to the hospital in Smallville after she is stabilized and able to," replied Setsuna. "Could you arrange it?" Hotaru asked. "I'll do it now.when I get back we'll decide what to do with Lita," Setsuna replied as she stood up and left the room.  
  
Lita was watching Serenity from the window sense she couldn't go in. 'I'm so sorry, Serenity. I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me,' she thought to herself. 'Lita, I already have,' she heard someone answer. Lita sighed not knowing what to do.  
  
"It is done, as soon as she's able to they are going to send her to Smallville.who would like to call and inform the Kent's?" Setsuna replied. "I'll call them and inform them when we know she is going to be moved. Now what to do with Lita? They now know that she is with us," Haruka replied. "I'm not sure. I can't inform Luther," Setsuna replied. "Why?" Michiru asked. "Because then I would have to tell him who and what is exactly after his cousin and that we can not protect them for much longer. He then might also take Serenity away from the Kent's," Setsuna replied. "I think we all understand that now.but what else can we do?" Hotaru asked. "I don't know.I could take her to the time gates with me.but they could still get to her. I really don't know what to do," Setsuna replied. "You could send me with her, I know I'm not injured but I'd be leaving in a day anyway. I'll just stay at the hospital until I'm to meet Lex Luther and then I'll teleport to the airport bathrooms and met him there if he doesn't find out before then," Lita replied as she walked back into the room. "Alright, but-" Setsuna begun but was cut of by a doctor.  
  
"Excuse me are you all waiting for Serenity Moon?" the doctor asked. "Yes, we are," Hotaru answered. "She awake and asking for Lita and Haruka," the doctor replied. The two of them looked at each other and nodded and they exited the room following the doctor to where Serenity was. A few minutes later the doctor came back and replied, "I've made the arrangements. She'll be transferred in a few hours even though I still going to express that I don't like it, but after I talked to the doctor who will be taking care of her I feel it's for the best. Oh, by the way one of you will need to fly with her there who is it going to be?" the doctor replied. "The one named Lita that is talking to Serenity," Setsuna replied. "Alright make sure that they know that they leave in a couple of hours," the doctor replied. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here this is as good as I could get today. I don't own smallville or sailor moon. Don't forget no reviews no more story! Thanks again!  
  
Sydney Parker  
  
  
  
Recap:  
  
"Excuse me are you all waiting for Serenity Moon?" the doctor asked. "Yes, we are," Hotaru answered. "She awake and asking for Lita and Haruka," the doctor replied. The two of them looked at each other and nodded and they exited the room following the doctor to where Serenity was. A few minutes later the doctor came back and replied, "I've made the arrangements. She'll be transferred in a few hours even though I still going to express that I don't like it, but after I talked to the doctor who will be taking care of her I feel it's for the best. Oh, by the way one of you will need to fly with her there who is it going to be?" the doctor replied. "The one named Lita that is talking to Serenity," Setsuna replied. "Alright make sure that they know that they leave in a couple of hours," the doctor replied.  
  
Clark, Martha, and Jonathan entered the hospital and headed for the reception desk. As they approached a nurse saw them, she got up and left. "That was strange." replied Jonathan.  
  
The nurse was entering in some notes for a couple of patience's when she noticed the doors open and saw the Kent's come through the door. Yes, the nurse knew the Kent's well, no she not from Smallville she was transferred here from somewhere that not important *yet*, she knew them because it seemed that they were at the hospital visiting someone at least every week if not everyday. She knew what they were here for and the doctor wanted to talk to them before they were to see they're niece.  
  
The nurse spotted the doctor and walked over and said, "Excuse me Dr. Shields, but the Kent's are here." "All right, show them to my office I'll be there shortly," Dr. Shields replied. "Yes, doctor," the nurse replied.  
  
When Clark and his parents reached the desk there wasn't a nurse in site. "Well I guess we wait here," replied Jonathan. "Yeah I guess.I could just go look for.Hey Lex what are you doing here?" Clark asked. "I got a call from someone saying that my cousin was flown here." Lex trailed off when he saw a nurse heading toward them. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" the nurse asked when she approached them. "Yes?" Jonathan replied. "The doctor would like to talk to you in his office before he takes you to your niece," the nurse told them. "Alright," Jonathan replied as the started to follow the nurse.  
  
When the doctor entered the office he replied, "Mr. and Mrs. Kent. I'm just going to get to the point here with your niece. She got burnt up pretty bad, I'm not sure how.I wasn't filled in on how she got the way she is.but she woke up just a few minutes ago that's what took me so long." "Is there going to be any scares?" Martha asked. "No, I don't believe there will be.she has almost completely healed from the burns.it's the broken ribs, leg, and arm that is going to take at least a week for her to heal," the doctor replied. "A week? Isn't it supposed to be like six weeks?" Martha asked. "For a normal person yes.but for some reason she has an ability to heal faster then a normal person would," the doctor replied. "If her injuries where bad enough would she be able to die?" Clark asked for some reason. "It looks like only something that would kill instantly would be any harm to her.because as soon as she gets hurt she starts to heal," the doctor replied. "So, when will we be able to take her home?" Jonathan asked. "As soon as all her burns heal," the doctor replied as he stood up. "I'll show you to her room now," he added as he opened the door and walked out.  
  
When the nurse arrived back at the desk she noticed that Lex was still standing there. "Can I help you sir?" she asked him. "Yes, I'm looking for my cousin. I was informed that she was flown in here from Japan," the young man replied. The nurse looked at him strangely before he face went into one of realization. "Oh, you mean the one that flew in with the Kent's niece?" the nurse asked. "Maybe.was her first name Lita?" the young man asked. "Yes, I believe it is.I'll go inform her that you're here and that you would like to see her," the nurse replied as she got up once again and walked down the hospital's long hallway once again.  
  
Lita watch quietly as the Kent's visited with Serenity. Tears came to her eyes.she just couldn't get over that it was her fault that Serenity was laying there in that hospital bed. A voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Excuse me, but is your name Lita?" a nurse asked. "Yes, I am. Why?" Lita asked looking at her as if she was crazy. "Your cousin, is here to pick you up.he's waiting in the lobby," the nurse replied. 'Lita, go I'll be alright, I have my family here.you go be with yours,' a voice replied in her head. Lita nodded her head and followed the nurse to the lobby.  
  
As Lex was waiting he began to become very nervous about meeting his cousin. Would she accept him? Or will she hate him? Did she even look like anyone in the family? He saw the nurse coming back and he noticed a very beautiful young woman following him. She looked to be about 5' 6" or 5' 7"; she had lt. brown hair and green eyes. With out a doubt she was a Luther if she liked it or not. He knew that she was going to have to be very cautious with the boys in this town.  
  
Lita was nervous about meeting her cousin so soon. She though that she was just going to pop in at the airport and met him there but she guessed he found out that he had flown here with Serenity and came to get her. As she got closer to the lobby she noticed a young man that was wearing all black, he stood to be around 5' 9" to 6' 0", he was bold and he had brown eyes. She wondered if that was her cousin.because he kept staring at her as she came closer.  
  
The nurse the came to a stop in front of the young man and said, "Mr. Luther, this is the young woman you asked about." "Thank you, Nurse Joy," He replied as he took a glace at her name badge. With that said the nurse excused herself and went back to her work.  
  
Lita then extended out her hand and said, "Hi, my name is Lita Kino. It's nice to finally meet you." Lex smiled and grasped her hand in a firm hand shake and replied, "Lex Luther, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you too." "Are you hurt?" Lex asked her. "No.only Serenity was injured." Lita replied. "How bad?" Lex replied. Lex noticed the tears in her eyes before she looked at the floor and answered, "She was hurt pretty bad, but she's healed a lot.she's be as good as new in a few weeks." "That's good to here," Lex replied. "Let's get out of here so you could get some sleep," he added as he led her out of the hospital. "How did you find out that I was here?" Lita asked. "Well after I found out about you I contacted a few of my friends in Tokyo and had them keep an eye on you till you were to arrive here," Lex replied. "Why?" Lita asked as blushed. "Because your family," Lex replied as he drove to his mansion.  
  
When Clark walked by there was someone standing outside of his cousins room and the person had tears running down her face and she looked into the room. As they noticed that his parents and he were heading towards them she took her hand and wiped away the tears. He was about to ask her if she was ok but his parents pulled him into the room. He turned to look out the window and noticed that the girl was talking to a nurse and then she left.  
  
"Isn't just the best place for us to meet?" Serenity asked when she noticed that the Kent's had arrived. "I see that you still have a sense of humor," replied Martha. "I try *cough* *cough*.man that hurt," Serenity whispered. "Do you need some water?" Clark asked. "No, I'm fine now.I'm just tried.I hope you don't mind if I go to sleep?" Serenity asked. "No you go ahead and rest. We'll be right here when you wake up," Jonathan replied. Serenity managed to give them a small smile. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Isn't just the best place for us to meet?" Serenity asked when she noticed that the Kent's had arrived.  
  
"I see that you still have a sense of humor," replied Martha.  
  
"I try *cough* *cough*...man that hurt," Serenity whispered.  
  
"Do you need some water?" Clark asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine now.I'm just tried.I hope you don't mind if I go to sleep?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No, you go ahead and rest. We'll be right here when you wake up," Jonathan replied.  
  
Serenity managed to give them a small smile before she let sleep claim her.  
  
~Serenity's Dream~  
  
Serenity walked along the stone path until she ran into the open field. She noticed a patch of just green grass on a hill not to far away. She then made her way to the patch of green grass and when she got there she sat down. And began to think of things that had gone wrong, and where she had missed the signs of them betraying her. As she though of all the happy times that she had with her friends, the inner scouts, tears came to her silver eyes, and soon the tears began to trickle down her fair cheek.  
  
She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there thinking when a voice called her out of thinking saying, "Are you alright?"  
  
She jumped because she really wasn't expecting anyone else to join her. She turned around and when she saw who it was she replied with out thinking, "Clark, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Have we met before?" he asked.  
  
When she saw the confusion on his face she couldn't help but laugh. "Once...for a very short time..." Serenity replied.  
  
"What's your name?" Clark asked.  
  
Serenity gave him a smile and replied, "I have many names."  
  
"Well which one do you go by right now?" he asked.  
  
"Right now...in this form...I'm known simply as Serenity," she replied.  
  
"Hey, that's my cousin's name too.you kinda look like her too..." he replied. "Yes, I know..." she paused.  
  
"It's time for you to go..." she replied as he began to fade away. 'It's also time for me to go...' she thought as she too began to fade away.  
  
"Clark, you should go home so you can get some sleep so you can go to school tomorrow," Jonathan replied.  
  
Clark looked at his dad with shock on his face, "But dad what-" Clark started.  
  
"He's right, Clark we'll call if there is anything changes.even if you're in school," Martha replied.  
  
"Alright if you think its best," Clark replied as he walked out of the room.  
  
As soon as Clark entered the house he went to the couch and laid down. He decided to go to sleep on the couch just incase his mom or dad called during the night. After a few minutes of trying to sleep he turned on the TV and started to watch the news. After a few minutes of watching the news he fell asleep.  
  
~Clark's Dream~  
  
Clark was walking down a stone path, where it lead he didn't know. Soon the path come to an open field that had rolling green hills, wild flowers going as far as the eyes could see and on top of a hill not to far away sat a girl with long following silver hair done up into two buns on the top of her head, with streams of hair following out from both of the buns. He walked slowly and silently up to the girl and as he got closer he thought he heard her crying.  
  
"Are you alright?" he called out. After the girl hared the voice she jumped and turned around. She had a look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Clark, what are you doing here?" the girl asked whose voice sounded like an angel, it also sounded familiar from where though he had no idea.  
  
"Have we met before?" Clark asked.  
  
The girl then laughed when she finished laughing she replied, "Once.for a very short time." the girl replied.  
  
"What's your name?" Clark asked.  
  
The girl smiled and replied, "I have many names."  
  
"Well which one do you go by right now?" he asked.  
  
"Right now.in this form.I'm known simply as Serenity," she replied.  
  
"Hey, that's my cousin's name too.you kinda look like her too." he replied.  
  
"Yes, I know..." she paused.  
  
"It's time for you to go.." she replied.  
  
Right after she was finished talking there was a loud ring noise.  
  
"Where is that coming from?" Clark asked.  
  
"The phone..it's ring...you need to answer it," she replied as she faded from sight.  
  
Clark woke up and picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Clark I was wondering if you were going to show up at school today," replied a male voice from the phone.  
  
"Oh, hey Pete yeah I was going.what time is it?" Clark asked.  
  
"It's clear into third period," Pete replied.  
  
"So I guess there really isn't much reason for me to come to school today if it's already half over," replied Clark.  
  
"Well there is always that math test that we need to pass in order to pass the class about fifteen minutes," replied Pete.  
  
"THE TEST!! Ok I'm on my way I'll be there in ten," Clark replied as he raced to get ready for school and get there before the class started.  
  
When Serenity awoke the next morning she noticed that they had moved her into a different room then she was in when she first arrived. 'Guess I'm out of the woods,' she thought. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that it's not very long I really didn't have a lot of time cause I've got to go get ready for something...I just got and idea about the story and had to get it out...Thank you...please don't forget to review!!! I don't own smallville or sailor moon.  
Sydney Parker  
Serenity looked around the room she was in she saw her aunt and uncle sleeping on some chairs that were in the room. She turned and looked at the door and smiled. 'Lita, you can come in you know they aren't going to bite you,' Serenity sent her.  
  
'No but your uncle may not like me once he finds out who my cousin is,' she sent back.  
  
'I'm sure they won't when they realize that you had no clue that you were related to the Luther's,' Serenity sent back.  
  
'You always know what to say,' Lita sent as she opened the door slowly.  
  
Martha woke up when she heard the door open, she looked to see who it was. When the girl opened the door fully and stepped through the door Martha gasped. The girl stood 5'8'' with chestnut brown hair, and green eyes.  
  
"I saw you watching Serenity last night," Martha replied.  
  
The girl turned and looked at Martha then at the floor. Martha saw the sorrow in her eyes as she looked away.  
  
"Yes, I came here with her. I was there when she was attacked," the girl whispered.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Martha replied.  
  
"Lita, my aunt speaks the truth, it was NOT your fault and please don't blame your self," Serenity begged. Lita stared at Serenity in shock, and after a few moments shock her head.  
  
"Aunt Martha, this is my friend Lita Kino," Serenity said as she introduced Lita to her.  
  
"It's nice to met you Lita, who are you staying with while you're in town?" Martha asked.  
  
"Oh, I recently found some family here in Smallville and they are letting me stay with them," Lita replied.  
  
"Oh and do I know them?" Martha asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure you do," Lita replied.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door and it opened slowly and Lex stuck his head in and found who he was looking for.  
  
"Mrs. Kent, how is Serenity doing?" he asked.  
  
"The hospital said we could take her home this afternoon," Martha replied.  
  
"That's good to hear, is she going to be going to school with Clark?" Lex replied.  
  
"After she has fully recovered," Martha replied.  
  
"That's very, good. Lita, I'll be back in awhile to pick you up so you can visit with your friend," Lex replied as he left the room.  
  
"Lex is your family?" Martha asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm not sure on which side though, he hasn't told me, and to be frank I'm not too sure I want to know," she replied.  
  
"Why is that?" Martha replied.  
  
"Well if it was from his mother's side I wouldn't mind too much, but if it's from his father side, I'm not too sure I want to be related to them," she replied.  
  
"Lita, I'm sure you want to talk to Serenity alone, and Martha and I need to make the arrangements for her release," Jonathan replied as he lead Martha out of the room.  
  
"Jonathan, why did we both leave?" Martha asked.  
  
"I had a feeling that they needed to be alone to talk about something that we don't need to know about right now," Jonathan replied.  
  
"I'm surprised that you left her alone with a Luther," Martha replied.  
  
Jonathan laughed and said, "I only hate those whose last name is Luther, her last name is Kino, they maybe related by blood but the way that she said that she wanted nothing to do with Mr. Luther's family got to me."  
  
"That never really seemed to matter before," Martha replied.  
  
"When then look at it this way, she's never been influenced by Mr. Luther because he didn't want anything to do with her," Jonathan replied.  
  
Martha just looked at him and shook her head and replied, "Sometimes Jonathan you confuse me."  
  
"And for some reason I trust her with Serenity's safety...like when she is there it feels like Clark is there also...it's strange," Jonathan replied.  
  
When Clark reached school he found Pete and Chloe waiting outside for him.  
  
"Hey Chloe, Pete what's going on?" Clark asked as he walked up to them.  
  
"Clark what happened why are you so late to school?" Chloe asked.  
  
"My cousin arrived late last night and my parents and I went to see her," Clark replied.  
  
"Isn't your cousin staying with you?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well, she was in an accident in Tokyo and she was flown here overnight," Clark replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Clark when is she going to be released?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, my parents are still with her and they should know by the time I'm out of school," Clark replied as they got to class.  
  
"Hey, Clark did you know that we got a new student today?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah," Clark replied as someone walked into the room and handed something to the teacher.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention?" the teacher called.  
  
As soon as the class quieted down the teacher said, "We have a new student her name is..."  
  
"Lita Kino," the new student replied.  
  
"Lita, why don't you sit next to Clark Kent, Clark raise your hand please," the teacher replied.  
  
Clark then raised his hand and Lita then walked over and sat in the empty seat to the right of him.  
  
"Are you Serenity's cousin?" Lita asked Clark.  
  
"Yes, are you by chance Lex's cousin?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," she replied.  
  
"Wait you're Lex's cousin? I didn't know that he had any family besides his father," Chloe replied.  
  
"Well I guess we learn new things everyday," Lita replied and smiled.  
  
"Yep we sure do. Um...can I do an interview with you?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't, I don't really want the world to know that I'm related to the Luther's in anyway. I'm only here..." she paused as the teacher called Lita's name.  
  
"Yes, teacher?" she replied.  
  
"Since we are having a test today, you will be excused from this test," the teacher replied.  
  
Lita nodded and replied, "Thank you."  
  
"But you can not talk to anyone while they are taking the test," the teacher told her.  
  
"I understand," Lita replied as she pulled out a book and began to read as the teacher pasted out the test to the rest of the class. 


	8. Chapter 8

After the test was over the class began talking to each other to pass the rest of the time in class.  
  
"So, Lita when did you find out about you're cousin?" asked Chloe.  
  
Lita kinda gave her a glare and said, "I really don't mean to be rude but that really is none of your business."  
  
"All I'm trying to do is make conversation," Chloe replied.  
  
"Then pick something else to talk about," Lita replied as she turned back to her book.  
  
"Man, she has an attitude or what?" Chloe asked.  
  
"She's just worried about her friend, Chloe she didn't get very much sleep last night and she doesn't want to be interviewed about Lex," Clark replied.  
  
"She has a friend in the hospital?" she asked.  
  
"Yes she does," Clark replied.  
  
"Do you know who it is Clark?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," Clark replied.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Chloe asked, "Well then what is there name?"  
  
"Serenity," Clark replied.  
  
"Isn't that your cousin's name?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yes, it is and before you ask yes they are on in the same," Clark replied as the bell rang signaling the end of class.  
  
The rest of the next class went by pretty fast and so did the next and last class of the day. But near the last five minutes of class someone entered the classroom and handed the teacher a note then left the room.  
  
"Clark, you are needed at the principals office I suggest you take your things sense class is almost over," the teacher replied as Clark began to gather his things.  
  
As Clark was nearing the office he noticed someone standing outside and when he got closer he noticed who it was.  
  
"What are you doing out of the hospital?" asked a surprised Clark.  
  
"Gees, it's good to see you too," the person replied sarcastically.  
  
"You never answered my question, Serenity," he replied frustrated.  
  
"They only way I can get out of the hospital is they let me out," she replied.  
  
"Why would they let you out? The last time I saw you, you had burns all over the place," Clark replied.  
  
"I'm a fast healer," she paused, "it runs in my mother's side of my family," she finished.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure, but your parents have been in there for awhile," Serenity replied.  
  
"Really? How long have they been in there?" Clark replied.  
  
"Um...a while, not sure how long though...it hasn't even been an hour," she replied as the door opened and Clark's parents came out of the principal's office with the principal behind them.  
  
"So this is Serenity Kent?" he asked as he walked up to her and Clark.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"You can start school on Monday," he replied as he smiled at her.  
  
Serenity sighed mentally and then said, "Ok, so I guess you graded that placement test I took?"  
  
"Yes, and I have talked the results over with your aunt and uncle...and we have come up with a class schedule that won't stress you out after your recent accident," he replied as they walked out the door.  
  
"Thank you very much sir I look forward to starting school here, I will see you on Monday," Serenity replied as she got into the truck. (Clark got into the back of the truck).  
  
"Thank you again," Martha replied as she got in the truck on Jonathan's side.  
  
"No problem, don't forget to tell her and Clark the news," he yelled as they pulled away.  
  
"Serenity, why don't you lay down for awhile why Clark does his chores," Martha replied as she led Serenity upstairs to her room.  
  
"Do I even have a choice?" Clark heard her mumble under her breath.  
  
"Hey dad," Clark replied.  
  
"Yes, son?" he replied.  
  
"What did Principal Kwan mean when he said don't forget to tell Serenity and me the good news?" Clark asked.  
  
"Oh that she passed the placement test that they gave her, she doesn't even need to be in high school any more but we felt that she needed to be with kids her own age so she's taking just about all AP classes," he replied.  
  
"Do you think that she is up for that kind of thing?" Clark asked.  
  
"You want the honest truth?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Clark replied.  
  
"I really don't know," he replied as Martha came back down the stairs to start on the housework while Jonathan and Clark went outside to do the chores that needed to get done.  
  
Serenity opened the window and let the breeze flow loving over her. 'I am well Haruka and I miss you too,' she said to herself. Serenity then looked around the room and smiled. She had everything that was in her room at the mansion, she set to work putting her room together even though her aunt told her to lie down and rest. She had too much energy to just lie down and sleep.  
  
Serenity had just put down the last picture frame with all of her friends and family when someone knocked on the door. Serenity quickly placed the picture in the drawer that was in the desk and closed it.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"It's me Clark can I come in?" Clark asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"Sure come on in," she replied as Clark opened the door.  
  
Clark froze in his steps when he saw the room he looked around and said, "how did you get this done so fast?"  
  
"I had a lot of energy so I put it to good...use," she replied as her knees buckled out from under her. Clark caught her before she fell to the floor completely he sighed as he picked her up and put her on the bed.  
  
Serenity woke up a few hours later with Clark standing over her he asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a little worn out is all," she replied. "Did you tell your parents?"  
  
"No, they went back to town a few minutes before I came up here, but they should be home soon," he replied.  
  
"Ok, how was school today? Did everyone treat Lita ok?" she asked.  
  
"She's ok, everyone just practically jumped on her when they found out that she was related to Lex," he replied.  
  
"I take it that they were stunned," she replied.  
  
"You could say that," Clark replied.  
  
'Sere? Lex is on his way over there and he is pissed about something and I don't know what about...just thought I'd warn you,' Lita sent her.  
  
'Thanks, I'll be aware Clark will be able to handle him, if not I'll interfere and clam him down,' he replied. 


End file.
